1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information storage means and more particularly to an improved assembly which includes a notebook and covers for the same.
2. Prior Art
The usual types of devices for looseleaf notebooks and the like employ front and back covers connected at a spine and adapted to be moved between a front cover-closed position and a front cover-open position, the latter being a position wherein the front cover is fanned apart from the back cover. In the latter position, the front cover extends its full width away from a notebook disposed within the covers. This makes it difficult for the assembly to be balanced on a narrow podium, desk or the like. Moreover, the front cover in either position does not help to support the notebook for writing and reading purposes.
Such devices also usually employ spaced openable rings or the like which are either connected to spines or separated therefrom, but in each instance helping to hold the notebook within the covers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,823 to Kleinert.
Certain of such devices employ rings which protrude through openings from the covers and/or spines and which are unsightly in appearance. The openings permit the ingress of dirt, moisture and dust to the interior of the device, so that the notebook within the device is not fully protected. See, for example, the devices set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,426 to Feldmann and 4,925,328 to Jeffries.
There presently is a need for an inexpensive notebook and notebook cover assembly which fully protects the notebook from dirt, grime, moisture and soiling and which permits the front cover, when opened, to support the notebook therein for easier writing and viewing. Preferably, such device should be designed so that when the covers are fully opened, the assembly should be no wider than when the covers are closed. This would enable the assembly to be easily balanced on a narrow desk, podium or the like. Moreover, the front cover should be capable of being reflected far enough backwards to aid in supporting the notebook.